


Nell

by malfoible



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nell sees something in the way Callen looks at her.  Episode tag Unwritten rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nell

She had seen the glint in his eye when she chased the perp, the mixture of pride and fear that shone out of him.

She had seen it before. Occasionally, if she had done something to impress him.

Found a clue, solved a puzzle. When she first noticed she had worked to see it again.

For a long time she had thought he thought of her like a little sister, he was very protective, but that glint had made her smile.

Most people thought she was in a relationship with Eric, but although he was her best friend, she was not attracted to him.

It was not Eric she thought about kissing her lips. It was not Eric she thought about holding her tight.

It was not Eric she thought about when she caressed herself at night, alone in her bed.

It was not Eric in her fantasies. Not Eric’s arms she thought about.

Not Eric’s body pressing against hers. 

She showered when she got home after the debrief.

Running her hands over her smooth skin, wishing it were his hands.

Drying herself with soft white towels, still daydreaming, his hands, his lips, the power in his arms, she touched herself gently, feeling his hands upon her, making her moan.

She stood by the window before getting into bed, the silky pale gown barely covering her glowing skin.

She looked out of the window and saw the car.

He was just sitting there. She wanted to make a move but accepted that this was a step he may not be willing to make.

She smiled to herself, yes there had definately been a glint in his eye. She mentally sent him a message.

Callan had driven to her house but now was uncertain, should he go in, should he finally admit he was attracted to her.

She was sharp enough to have seen the glint in his eye, the feeling of concern at her safety and pride in her handling of the situation. He fought with himself.

He had had feelings for a while but first he had to get over the whole, big brother, responsibility, he felt for all his colleagues.

He always felt he had to look after them, they were his team.

Then there was Eric. Did she like Eric? Was she in a relationship with Eric?

He was surely more her type. Smart like her. They were on the same wavelength.

When he had first noticed he was attracted to her he worried she was too young but that was only her small, slight, dainty, stature. She was a woman. A strong brave intelligent woman and he wanted her.

He knew women were attracted to him, but he was not a good catch, his work was very important to him.

He had a strange solitary life not suitable for romance.

He smiled, if anyone would understand his way of life, it would be Nell.

He smiled at the thought of her. Finally coming to a decision he locked the car and strode purposefully to her door.

Nell, watching, let out a huge sigh of relief. He was making a move at last. Now she had a chance.

She sped downstairs to answer his knock, afraid he would change his mind.

She had wanted this for so long, she greeted him with a kiss as she pulled him inside and Callan finally let out a sigh as if he had been unsure of his welcome.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly, his fingers running through her hair, his tongue exploring her mouth. 

No daydreams could compete with what he felt as he tasted her, touched her.

The silky gown was soon a silky puddle on the floor.

She pulled back from him and smiled “You are wearing way too many clothes Agent Callen.”

“It’s usual to wear clothes on a date Miss Jones.”

“Oh. are we on a date? Let me get dressed.”

“Maybe we can continue with the whole getting naked, then go on a date, on a later date, so to speak.”

He lifted her gently and carried her to the bedroom. The feel of her in his arms was almost overwhelming.

He carried her carefully as if she was a precious piece of porcelain. Afraid to hold on tight in case he broke her. 

She however was enjoying herself. Licking and biting and sucking his neck, his ears, his collarbone.

She loved the feel of him holding her, strong, masculine, powerful.

She didn’t want to be treated like glass she wanted all of him.

That was the attraction he held for her, she burned with desire.

She wrapped her legs round him and as he moved to put her down on the bed she held on and pulled him down with her.

She rolled him onto his back and quickly straddled him.

She slid her hands under his shirt tearing his buttons.

He laughed as he slipped it off. Pulling her down for a deep dirty kiss.

He was not used not to be in control in this kind of situation and was enjoying letting Nell take the lead.

She undid his zipper and slid her hand inside gripping his hard length.

She moved over so she could strip him of his pants and almost licked her lips at the sight of him.

All her fantasies coming true as she took in his long powerful legs and his hard leaking cock.

She leaned forward and swallowed him down in one.

Callan groaned and almost shot off straight into her mouth, the sight of her head bobbing on top of him combined with the feel of her hot mouth and the swirl of her tongue blew his mind.

She wanted more however and soon slid her whole body up his, then, holding him with one hand she slid back down taking him deep inside.

His groan was echoed with her own as she built up a rhythm taking them both racing to a powerful climax.

She shouted as she came then collapsed onto his chest breathing hard. He tipped her face up for a kiss.

“That was hot, and unexpected, and hot.”

“I wasn’t certain I’d get another chance with you. Sorry if it was too much.”

Callan laughed “Nell, I think you’ve taken advantage of me. I don’t usually put out on a first date but I think I’ll survive.”

Nell giggled. “I’ve been mentally dating you for months just waiting for you to catch up.”

Callan moved them so she was lying on his shoulder and he could reach her lips kissing her over and over.

"You are full of surprises but I’m excellent at playing catch up.”

He ran his hands over every inch of her, then followed with his lips and his tongue, finding out all her tender, intimate places. 

She moaned with delight pressing up into him, closer, closer, more, more.

Afterwards, when she had come again, his tongue delighting her for the second time, She lay back sated.

She stroked his face traced his eyes and lips. “Thank you.”

“ You’re welcome Miss Jones, any other surprises you have for me?”

“How do you feel about being tied up?”

She chuckled at the look on his face, then smiled and kissed him dirtily as his eyes glazed over with desire.


End file.
